


How to Avoid the Rapey Bits of Season One of Black Sails

by seventymilestobabylon



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Meta, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventymilestobabylon/pseuds/seventymilestobabylon
Summary: I offered to give a friend the time signatures of all the rapey bits in the first season of Black Sails, so that she could safely watch it. Since I had them, I figured I'd toss them up on the archive for everyone else to use. Black Sails is amazing, except for this one extremely rapey subplot with Max in the first season.For each episode, I've noted which time signatures to skip and made a quick summary of events that occur in those time signatures. If you spot anything I've missed, let me know and I'll add it!





	How to Avoid the Rapey Bits of Season One of Black Sails

#### Episode 3

**Skip 38:30 - 40:42**

It's revealed that Max is a prisoner of Charles Vane's. She's naked and bleeding and has obviously been raped. They have a very brief conversation about what it's like to be dumped by Eleanor Guthrie.

**Skip 46:57 - the end of the episode**

After Eleanor has sex with Charles Vane, she finds Max being raped on the beach by Charles Vane's crew. She puts a ban on Charles Vane and his crew -- they can't get service in the town, she won't trade their goods, etc. -- but says that the ban won't apply to any man who leaves Vane's crew for Flint's. Most of the men on the crew defect to Flint. Max tells Eleanor this is all Eleanor's fault, and she promises Vane that she'll stay with his crew until her debt is paid. It's the stupidest bullshit imaginable. Ban men.

* * *

#### Episode 4

**Skip the "previously on" section.**

**Skip 19:55 - 21:41**

Max is in a tent on the beach getting raped. Anne Bonny is upset about it.

* * *

#### Episode 5

**Skip 22:26 - 24:49**

The brothel's madam comes down to the tent where Max is being kept to do something horrifying (douching???) to prevent Max from getting pregnant. It's still really violating and upsetting, so I vote skip it. Anne Bonny eventually kicks the madam out and does it herself; she obviously feels guilty and angry about what's happening to Max.

**Skip 25:45 to the commercial break at 26:54**

Charles Vane's crew show up at Eleanor's inn and make gross and horrifying remarks to Eleanor about Max. Again, nobody gets raped in this bit, but I found it upsetting as a metatext of the rape plotline.

* * *

#### Episode 6

**Skip 10:21 - 11:58**

Charles Vane's rapey crew is celebrating Eleanor lifting the bane on Vane, and they show up at the tent to rape Max. Anne Bonny tries to stop them, but the crew threatens her, and Jack persuades her to step aside.

* * *

After this, no more rape! There are parts where people threaten rape or say/imply that they have been raped in the past, but if you skip the above bits you will skip all the actual scenes in which rape occurs. I am angry at this show for making these artistic choices when they could have made different ones.


End file.
